


Time Scandal

by ParkNiHyo



Category: Concubine - Fandom, Concubines - Fandom, Joseon - Fandom, Joseon time - Fandom, Korea - Fandom, Korean Literature, Pre-Modern Korean Literature, South Korea, Timetravel - Fandom
Genre: Bongrim, Chilsu, Concubine, Gen, Hyobin, Hyosung, Joonghoon, Joseon, Joseon time, own work, prince - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkNiHyo/pseuds/ParkNiHyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story begins,<br/>A story you've never heard of.<br/>A story mixed and kneaded in time.<br/>A story about love, friendship and what's not.</p>
<p>Seems like a pretty cliché drama series to me.<br/>and it sure might be.<br/>But it's going to be a darn good one.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:<br/>Everything I've written down here is made up by me. The names I've used (mostly from the Joseon period) used to be real people but this story is completely fictional for I wasn't even born yet to meet them for real. Unless I'd have a time machine but everyone with a time machine would use it to do other things (like meeting your bias at a normal age without huge age gaps) instead of using it to do research for some useless story.<br/>P.S.<br/>This story is my, Nicole Aronowitz, creation and hopefully I could use it to guide myself and make a real life drama serie (like those korean ones) one day myself.<br/>Don't ever dare to use this idea yourself.<br/>P.P.S.<br/>Enjoy and have fun reading this~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**30 th of august 1620**

A babies cry was heard in the little house. At the foot of the Hanra mountain in Jeju island a pretty girl was born. The doctor declared her health was just fine after a few check-ups before congratulating the tired mother and stressed father. Her parents, overjoyed at their first child, couldn't stop staring at their own little miracle. Their first and last child was finally born.

The pretty baby was called Hyo-Sung by her endeared father.

Hyosung's life was everything a little girl could hope for. Her parents weren't rich, very poor to be exact, but her beautiful appearance gave her many privileges by the village people.

By the age of six she already had gotten many proposals by the village's people. The village people kept asking and their dowry kept rising for their chance to have Hyosung as their own in-law.

Her parents weren't interested in money though.

They were happy they've gotten lots of help from the village people even if it weren't for the parents' sake. Hyosung grew and grew, just getting more prettier everyday.

Her pitch black hair grew longer and dark round eyes got sparklier everyday. She has gotten attention from neighboring villages until something horrible happened.

**Late spring 1628.**

Hyosung being her free spirited self as she was playing with the street puppies was frightened. In the far distance she could see the entrance of her village, horsemen traveling way too fast on their horses as they rushed through the streets. Knocking over people and kimchi vases as they laughed loudly with their heavy husked voices. Hyosung didn't know what to do but she let her instincts take over her body movements. Running as fast as she could with her bare small feet, not looking out on what she'd be walking. The pain on the soles of her feet weren't comprehended as blind fear took over. She's heard stories from the older boys in the village about scary men coming over once in a while, it had been a while since they've visited this little village. At least 8 years since Hyosung haven't ever seen them before. In her blind panic she was running home, having grabbed one of the puppy youngsters she held it close the her chest. Hyosung could see her house. She could see her father with his palm above his eyes, blocking away the nice warm sun. Hyosung screamed, shouted for her father with all her might as she heard the horse hoofs closing in on her. Hyosung's mother ran out of the door of their humble home at the foot of Hanra mountain. Mother spreading her arms wide as Hyosung was close enough to see her mother's scared expression. Her father's deep frown turned even deeper as Hyosung's crying face came into view. Hyosung finally felt a bit safer. Away from the loud and scary men she returned in her mother's arms. She got picked up as her mom showed her a wavering smile, wiping away some lost tears and a pet on the head of the whining puppy in Hyosung's arms she turned around. Mother walked into their comfortable familiar home after Hyosung heard her father mumble something towards them. The door closed and the only sound that was heard, in their normally boisterous mountain woods, were horse hoofs and the small puppy whining.

The sounds died down, the pup got it's wanted attention by Hyosung and mother as they were crouching down in the corner of the large closet. A favorite hiding spot of Hyosung whenever they played hide-and-seek with mother and father. It was dark inside the closet. Voices could be heard outside on the porch. Mother gave her a small kiss on her forehead before telling her to stay in hiding, dad will come and find her soon. The door closed again.

Waiting is boring for an active 8-year-old. She never had to wait this long to be found before. Her puppy, named Gomdori from now on, was whining again. He was probably hungry just like Hyosung herself. The silence continued till a loud bang startled her. A loud booming voice sounded through her house.

“Young Lady~ Young Lady where are you?” it called teasingly. Her mother sounded scared, a bit helpless.

“There is nobody else here! Just my husband and I. We don't have a daughter nor a son.” Hyosung could hear her father talk with his angry stern voice she heard before whenever she played in the mud.

“Go outside. Now!” Hyosung was a bit shocked. Why was father angry? Why did mother say that? They had her, didn't they? Hyosung is their daughter, isn't she? Another loud stomp followed with a different angry sounding man.

“This is the house! This is the famous house with the beautiful girl. Now where is she!?”

Hyosung's heart wavered. She was a bit hurt at her father nor mother not recognizing her as their daughter. Hyosung was befriended with every boy in the village, she knew how to stand up for herself if she was bullied again by the other girls and her mouth had become ruder as she grew older. Hyosung had a little trouble trying to stand up after crouching down for so long. Her blood rushing through her small legs.

“Father.” she said after opening the door. “Am I not seen as a daughter of yours?”

Hyosung's eyes widened as the closet door banged shut, scaring Gomdori and especially herself. Father grabbed the scary man from behind, pulling him with a big force downwards while shouting for her to move. She gave it her all to jump over the scary man's legs, as he laid on top of her father on the floor, and out through the front door. Meeting up with two other equally scary looking men outside Hyosung ran past them. Behind the men she saw a glimpse of her mom, bend over in the grass. Hyosung ran towards her, screaming and crying, every emotion she could muster in her frightened condition. Mother looked up before gasping. Hyosung saw her mother's wet face, full with tears, before her hand got pulled by mother. They ran. Hyosung ran as fast as her still bare feet could take her, occasionally being dragged by her mother as she couldn't hold onto the great speed of her mother's legs. But that great speed weren't as great as the speed of horses. The horse clops were loud, louder than before. Hyosung either looked in front of her or at her mother's side view.

Hyosung couldn't feel the ground anymore, her feet were dangling in the air as she saw the strong horse legs running next to her mother. Her long black hair drifting in the fast wind as some locks pasted against her wet face. Mother's tight grasp on Hyosung's hand hurt her a bit but her heart was hurting her far more. Her fast beating heart, as fast as the horse clops running and maybe even faster than that, hurt inside her ribcage. The arm around Hyosung's waist tightened as they pulled her harder away from her mother. Hyosung outstretched her other hand towards her mother. No coherent words coming from her lips except her wailing and screaming, occasionally under broken by a 'mother' and 'father'.

Hyosung knew, she understood why those scary men were called dangerous by the village kids. She knew something was wrong and that this would and could never end well.

Something shiny swished in front of Hyosung's eyes. A disgusting noise and a loud thud followed. Her mother's scream following right after. First a painful loud cry as she fell forwards in the muddy grass followed by a screechy scream. Hyosung got a chilly shiver through all her bones. She tried her best to look at her mother lying in the grass, hiding her hand as she stretched her other arm out towards her daughter, but the horse was powerful, making Hyosung dizzy as she was bouncing in the air next to it's strong muscled body.

“You're going to love your new playmate, young lady. And I'm sure some soldiers would love you too” A loud laughter was heard as the other two men were following close behind with their own horses.

Soft cries and sniffles were drowned by the clops of the horses as Hyosung was placed to sit in front of the scary man. He kept holding her tightly and it felt like he was crushing her already hurting ribcage. Her bleeding bare feet bouncing next to the horse's muscled shoulders. Her lungs still trying to catch her breath as it stung painfully.

“A long journey is ahead, Young Lady. Be prepared.”

 

Hyobin let out a big gasp as she sat straight up on the floor.

“Darn it. Not again”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hyobin!” Bongrim shouted as he turned around to face the lady on the floor next to his bed, Hyobin or as she was named before she was taken by his guards, Hyosung.  
“You got some scary dream again? I've heard you rustling and grunting in your sleep again. Is that hard floor really okay for you? I could ask the maids to get you some more blankets. Are you sure one is enough for your back? My back always hurts when I lie on the ground for just a few minutes.”  
Hyobin sighed silently, she knew her master well. She's been with him ever since the kidnapping happened.  
Hyosung got tired of the constant bouncing of the fast horses. She was sick of the clops, the stinky men, the never ending forests. She was sick of everything! After the sun went down she could just barely see some lights lighting up in the distance. It weren't many lights, around three or four were surrounding a bigger light source. Hyosung knew that the light sources were friends with the scary men. The horses started slowing down till coming to a full stop. The big light source Hyosung saw before came from a small house on a wheel, some strange cart she's never seen before in her village. In the little light they had Hyosung could see that the tiny house on wheels were attached to two horses and prettily decorated with letters she couldn't read.  
“Excited yet, Young Lady? You're going to see your master from now on.”  
Hyosung turned her head to look at the scary man behind her as he talked to her. 'your master' My master? Hyosung didn't know anything about masters. She didn't have anyone with the name or title of a 'master' in her small cozy village.  
Hyosung was picked up again by a different guy now. This man looked a whole lot less scary but she still didn't feel safe or relieved yet. The man talked to her with the husky voice he had but Hyosung didn't listen. The word 'master' kept repeating in her head as she neared the warm looking little house on wheels. The man holding her tightly with one arm opened the door of the small house. Hyosung was too baffled at the amount of light being shined in that little space. She blinked a few times to get her tired eyes to see everything clearly again. In the corner, next to an even scarier looking man than the one on the horse, sat a little happy boy around her age. His legs dangling over the bench as he excitedly talked to the man beside him.  
“Is that my new playmate, father? You really chose a very pretty one this time!”  
Hyosung was silently placed on her feet inside of the cart. She opened her arms towards the kindest looking guy. She was scared of the big men on the horses and even more afraid of the stern guy in the cart itself. Hyosung slowly wrapped her arms around the guy who settled her into the cart his neck. She didn't know what to do. Her very first instinct was to cry and so she did.   
“Why is she crying, father? Doesn't she want to be my playmate? Where are her parents, father? They could help her feel happy again!”  
Hyosung sniffed softly, her crying halting as she heard 'parents'. She moved her sight away from the flustered man's neck as she turned to look at the boy.  
The boy had already dropped down off of the bench as he carefully walked closer towards the smaller girl.  
“Hello there. I'm Bongrim!” He grinned enthusiastically. “I'm the second prince and son of King Injo. Father told me you'll be my playmate from now on. Was your mother pretty? How did you become this pretty?”  
The little boy laughed at his supposed joke but it only made the little girl turn away and cry even harder into the stranger's neck.  
“Bongrim.” a low booming voice growled. “Sit down nicely again. We're heading home.”  
Hyosung felt her hands being pulled apart, away from the warm neck before being softly pushed back, deeper into the unfamiliar little house on wheels. She felt helpless, she was helpless. The cart started to move and Hyosung was trapped.  
“Sit down, Young Lady. You're with us now.” the scary guy said. Hyosung let her head hang low as she silently scuffled towards the bench across from the little boy.  
As the time stretched and the heavy silence dropped Hyosung's shoulders even lower the young happy boy chirped.  
“What's your name, pretty girl? What's your rank? Were you born in Jeju? Is your father a rich nobleman or maybe a businessman instead?”  
Hyosung peeked up towards the happy boy, he was really cheerful even if the air felt so heavy to her. Hyosung opened her mouth to start speaking. She hasn't answered any questions since arriving here and her father always told her that was a rude thing to do.  
“My name is Hyo-” she started but was soon cut of by the booming voice of the scary man the little boy called father. His voice reminded Hyosung of the scary thunder they heard whenever there was a storm sweeping over the mountain.  
“Her name is not important. You name her son! She's just a concubine anyway.”  
Hyosung shut her mouth directly. Words spinning inside her head, searching for any meaning but not finding any to the word 'concubine'.  
“You mean she's like Lady Min Hoebin?” The father only grumbled an incoherent answer which the boy took as a yes.  
The boy called Bongrim quickly jumped off of the bench again to move and settle down on the bench next to Hyosung. He bowed down and peeked between her long black hair to look for any signs on her face.  
“From now on, pretty girl. I shall call you Hyobinnie.” He smiles victoriously before sitting up again, his eyes almost closing with his bright smile as he was boasting silently to his father about how smart he was for deciding her name all by himself.  
“You're my concubine from now on. But I just call them playmates. Let's have fun together in the future, alright?” He tilted his head slightly as he looked towards the low hanging head of the girl next to him. Bongrim hadn't played with many girls before but he knew he'd like her to be his new friend. He held her hand that was clasping the bench rather tightly.   
Hyosung turned just slightly towards him, too scared to look up and face the scary man before them, slowly, almost not noticeably, nodding towards her new made playmate.  
Not a shadow of any happiness in sight on her pretty face.

“Hyobin! Oh, sorry. You went back to sleep again? I should've noticed.” Hyobin could hear Bongrim hit his forehead behind her back. She noticed how she had laid down again to reminiscence her first memory with her master. He had stayed the same since they were kids. No hardships had been lived by him, no taints since his childhood.  
“No, Master.” Hyobin sat up again to move onto her knees, standing up with a slight push from her upper leg muscles as her steady hands stayed on her lap.  
“I shall start preparing your breakfast, Master. Please rest a little more” She had been trained well since the very start, 16 long years. Punished severely at every little fault. But it has always been her fault.  
If she had learned to keep her mouth closed from the very start, from that painful day in the closet. She might have still lived happily with her parents at the foot of the Hanra mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bongrim quietly sat at one end of the rather long table. Way too long for his taste. He enjoyed cozy warm rooms with many people. Parties till late in the night full with sweaty, dancing people. Those dreams he'd like to make come true. For a grand prince that isn't possible though. Only drunkards and poor people went to such parties. He had heard about Parliament officials going to such parties in secret but they were never found again or they'd been kicked out after their tainted image got heard of.  
“Father.” Bongrim scraped his throat before talking with a low booming voice to reach the other end of the long table clearly. “How was your nights sleep?”  
Bongrim could feel the cold glare pierce through his chest as his father, King Injo, looked up from all the paper scrolls laid around his, still untouched, plate.  
“Don't talk if it isn't necessary, son” His father replied, not even giving him a second glance, before turning back towards the scrolls.  
Another morning began for the second successor. He didn't see his father often. It was a miracle his father was still sitting at the breakfast table.  
“Yes father. Please continue eating your breakfast.”  
A low grumble was heard as Bongrim took a quick peek at his father. Bongrim stifled an upcoming smile as he saw his father started eating his already cold food while scanning the paper scrolls.  
His father might be scary looking and feared by many, he was still his father. His big brother might be his successor but he still cared for his second son as if it were his first too.

“Father, can't I get another playmate? One around my own age this time.” Little Bongrim asked quietly as he held his father's hand. They were standing next to the lake as a little boat with a candle slowly drifted away. “Where has Young Lady Mihyun disappeared to?”  
“She went and visited her parents, my son.” Father answered as he turned around to walk back to the carriage pulled by two horses. Bongrim followed the little lit up boat with his eyes till he had to squint to still see it in the far distance before turning around too. He skipped towards the carriage before jumping up and inside with one fluid movement.  
“Where are we heading towards to now, father?” Bongrim asked as he settled down beside his father on the bench.  
“Didn't you say you wanted a new playmate?” Bongrim's face lit up as his father answered. He clapped his hands excitedly.  
“I want the prettiest playmate in whole Jeju island!”

“Hyobin! Please get me some of the, you know, 'special clothes' please.” Bongrim shouted as he exited the bathhouse. Hyobin exactly knew what this meant. She hurried over to her own part of the room and lifted up a pile of her shawls from her drawer. She grabbed the secret stash of clothing to hand it to her master.  
“You get ready yourself too, Hyobinnie. We're going to have fun today.” He grinned before getting dressed behind the room divider.

Hyobin knew what her real job would be at the age of 17. She had been trained to be kind, courteous and do whatever she was asked to do. As soon as Bongrim became of legal age she got treated like a princess. The changes were scary for her, after living so long as a slave she didn't understand what had happened till the first night she got locked up in her master's bedroom chamber.  
Her too kind master told her what she was towards him. Her memories came back and as the shock arrived her knees gave in. A concubine. Hyobin now understood what a concubine does.  
She had knelled down and cried as silently as she could muster. Her pitiful posture was something she was never ever allowed to show her master.  
Hyobin felt that night the luckiest she had ever felt, since she entered the palace. She was grateful for having the second successor as her master. Instead of punishing her as the other maids used to do she got comforted. Bongrim felt guilty. The only thing he could do was comfort her. He had done this to her. He had taken her away, kidnapped her just because he wanted some playmate as an immature little kid. He had always been careless before, he didn't think much about other people's their feelings but as soon as he saw, the prettiest girl in the kingdom, cry he knew something had to be done. The immature Bongrim needed to grow up, and fast.  
Awkwardly patting her shaking shoulder after sitting down next to Hyobin he started talking. Like normally he would. He just rambled on like always but knew he shouldn't talk about unnecessary topics right now.  
“Hyobin. You're 17 right? I'm always a year older than you.” He tried showing her his grin. “I'm a grown man now. I can do whatever I want.” He let out a big sigh, glancing towards her shoulders to see that they've stopped shuddering. “What should I start doing first as a grown man? Ah! I could go out to town without any guards now!” Bongrim stood up and held out his hand towards the suddenly petit looking girl. “Want to come with me?”  
That was the start of their friendship. Hyobin modified old clothing of Bongrim to make it look like the clothing commoners wore in the villages. Slowly but surely Hyobin's stories about her village were told. They've both avoided talking about their first meeting and what happened prior to that.  
It was a very good start for these two people. When they're in the palace with other people around they'd act like their real status. When they'd be alone in the bedroom chambers they'd act like long lost friends, talking about anything and everything and when they'd sneak out and head off to the village they'd become their true selves. Hyobin slowly returning to the childhood she never had.  
The maids and other helpers in the palace began speculating rumors about the second successor and his concubine. Even though they've been sleeping in the same room for a while now there have been no signs of a little life growing inside of Hyobin's stomach. That's because the courteous Bongrim have made sure to let Hyobin feel safe around her friend and master. The beds have different heights, Hyobin insisted on having the smaller, thinner bed to keep respect on her rank, and they bath and dress separately.  
They've only had each other since they were children and they'll only have each other till the future.

“Ready Hyobin?” Bongrim asked as he peeked from the top of the room divider. As he stood on his tiptoes the warmth slowly crept up from his feet till his reddening cheeks. Secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of her naked flesh. 'I'm still a healthy young boy' he always told himself to righten his wrong doings. To decieve his brain that the things he thought to do to Hyobin were normal thoughts every boy had.  
But he knew. Ever since that day, a few weeks ago, his brother brought him along on one of his trips to visit the next village's brothel. He knew something changed.  
He quickly bend down again as she turned around to face towards him as she adjusted the ribbon. She looked up with her big dark eyes as her pitch black ponytail fell onto her back, a huge white grin visible on her face.  
“Ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bongrim nodded his head as maids past him by on his way out. His long beautifully printed cloak swaying behind his fast steps.  
“What are you doing?”  
Bongrim's sudden halt made Hyobin bump into his broad back. Too scared to turn around she examined her master's expression instead as he turned towards the source of the accusing question being asked.  
“Hello brother.” Bongrim replied with a bow, keeping his cloak tightly closed. “I hope you'll have a fine day as well. Hyobin and I are heading out to town for a bit. To see what the commoners are doing on Seollal. Let's meet up later today, alright?”  
After giving another bow and a cheeky grin Bongrim continued his way. Hyobin bowed quickly before shuffling after her master. The uncomfortable feeling of holes being drilled into her back, making her feet move quicker than normal, by first successor Prince Sohyeon's eyes.   
As the pair passed the threshold of the palace they scanned the area before hurriedly walking to the corner of the outside wall. A secret chest was placed there, hidden from view. Hyobin had placed it their one day as it was her idea. It was a safe to place all their items and clothing inside whenever they'd explore the village under-cover.  
Bongrim dived onto the ground in front of the quite heavy chest as he started lifting the cover.  
“Master! Please be aware of your clothing, master. Don't get them dirty for others will notice.”  
He looked up at her with his mischievous face.  
“We're outside, Hyobin. Call me Bongrim now.” He started removing his cloak, revealing the ordinary hanbok* underneath it, to place it inside the chest. Something so ordinary even the palace's chef, one of the lowest ranks, wouldn't wear. Clothing shows power and if you're in contact with the palace you should show that to everyone by wearing expensive clothing. But today was Seollal and they've planned to celebrate it with the commoners this year.  
This seollal the pair will grow older once again. Hyobin will be turning 24 while Bongrim will always be one year ahead of her. They've hidden their royal cloaks inside their safe and returned on their journey. The village isn't far from the palace. A good pace would take them in the center of town in about 20 minutes. Their way there wasn't boring at all, not in the least as they started chatting like always. Bongrim did most of the chatting and after getting the reaction he'd desired he would give Hyobin time to talk. Hyobin didn't mind. She wasn't the really talkative girl as she used to be as her careless young self. They talked about their excitement for tonight's dinner. Their mouths already watering by just thinking about it all.  
In the far distance the loud music could already be heard even before the village could be seen. The music only became louder and louder as they approached the town. In awe the pair almost popped their eyes out of their sockets as they looked at all the beautiful things decorating the village.   
Lamps, garlands and more were hanging on strings above the paths. Bongrim walked on, pulling Hyobin's hand, to continue down the decorated path to end in the middle of town. It was so busy with people, the whole town was in this small square, gathering to see the dancers dancing wearing beautiful garments. On the edges were elder man entertaining themselves with tuho* as the little boys played with jegichagi* and the girls were playing on the neoltwiggi* a bit further down the wide street.  
Pictures and people dressed up as monkey's were everywhere. As the new year's animal would be the monkey. The whole village was like a giant party and our pair started enjoying themselves a lot. Bongrim grabbed a bottle of soju from a tray as Hyobin took some rice-cakes off of it. As they ate and drank the pair forgot who they were and what they are. They started dancing, moving closer towards the middle of the already ended performance. The villagers clapped with the music as Bongrim twirled Hyobin around and around. Music taking over their bodies as did the alcohol.  
A sudden silence.   
Hyobin slowly opened her eyes, blinking them as she saw double because of all that twirling. Slowly the shouting registered inside of her head.  
“Guards! Get Prince Bongrim! Orders by the first successor! Go Go Go!”  
A big tug at her arm almost made Hyobin fall over but she found her footing right away, following the tugging closely. It was Bongrim as he ran with all his might through the opposite street the guards came from. His suddenly clear and sober mind told him they were in big trouble.  
The shouting wasn't getting any quieter as they continued moving forward at their fastest speed. As more guards arrived at the end of the wide street they've been following Hyobin's mind cleared up. Pulling Bongrim into a smaller side street as she started running ahead this time.  
His mind went crazy as the situation hit the prince hard. Not only had he probably tainted his image as the guards clearly shouted his name. The feeling of Hyobin's hand tightly clutching his was the real reason his thoughts were a mess at the moment. Shaking his head rapidly to throw those disturbing thoughts out through his ear while running caught his attention on a small stand at the corner of the small alleyway they just exited as it connected on a wider street again.  
Bongrim stopped in his tracks, pulling Hyobin with a big tug back to his side. Her loud helpless pleads weren't heard and so were the guards' shouts. Bongrim looked at his concubine before throwing the heavy fabric of the stand aside. He pushed her lower back to reassure her that this plan would work. Even himself didn't believe that would be true though.  
As the heavy fabric closed behind them, removing every bit of light in the small stand a big bright ball placed on the table in front of them lit up. The light revealing an aged grandmother behind the table. Someone Bongrim swore he didn't see when entering.  
“I'm terribly sorry for intruding, madame. We're just stuck in a little..” Hyobin kindly started explaining.  
“Adventure!” Bongrim tried helping her out.  
She herself knowing how strange it must have sounded for the elderly woman.  
A slow smirk appeared around the woman's wrinkly lips, slow but steady rotations with her hands were made around the glowing ball in front of them.  
“An adventure it sure will be..” was the last thing they heard before the ball lit up the stand with a blinding light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Seollal: Lunar New Year  
*Hanbok: Traditional korean clothing  
*Games played with Seollal:  
Tuho: Sticks thrown into a tall vase with attached hoops  
Jegichagi: Shuttlecock kicking  
Neoltwiggi: A seesaw to stand on and jump with  
Ddakji: Little folded squares of paper are thrown onto other 'ddakji' to make them flip


	5. Chapter 5

As he looked at the surroundings around him as he sat on a bench in a park, Joonghoon felt satisfied. Seeing the children running and playing around with ddakji* and kites made his heart feel at ease. The majority of the people, as himself, were wearing hanbok to celebrate seollal traditionally in there city. All the colorful and beautiful clothing made a pretty picture against the many gray tall buildings.  
His mind has been filled with too many thoughts lately. 'Did he do that right? Should he go meet his friends more often? Does he need a girlfriend? What parts should he buy this week?'  
A loud and big sigh escaped his lips as he lowered himself, hanging lazily on the bench as his head rested back to enjoy the warm sun. He stretched his legs as his eyes closed. Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. 'Just get your head in the game again. Rest a bit, Joonghoon. It's Seollal. Just enjoy it, buddy.'  
His face scrunched up as he broke into a laughing fit. If people were to hear his thoughts they'd think he'd be some lunatic. His eyes opened and his laughter faltered. Coughing awkwardly he sat back normally onto the bench again, crossing his legs as he waved towards the on-looking children. 'Not like they're not thinking you're crazy right now anyway.'  
A huge weight suddenly fell onto his shoulders.  
“Chilsu-ya!” the stranger strangled Joonghoon's neck. Legs flying into the air as his hands went straight to the arm around his throat. With a bit of effort he turned his neck to see his harasser.  
“Hey! You scared the crap out of me!” Joonghoon shouted before letting out a sigh of relief. The friend hit his shoulder before moving closer to Joonghoon's ear to whisper.  
“Be nice and gentleman-like now. I've brought my girlfriend and managed to get you a date as well.” Seeing his friend wink with a big grin Joonghoon looked to his right where two girls stood, dressed in colorful hanbok, watching the boys interact before giving them a shy wave.

The backs of the joyful couple walking in front of Joonghoon made him even more depressed. The girl walking by his side was sure nice. A cute and outgoing happy-go-lucky girl was pointing everywhere, trying to grab his attention for longer than a few seconds. As she kept failing she decided to give up instead. Looking around curiously at all the beautiful colored lanterns.  
Joonghoon's thoughts went to other things than admiring the busy scenery. He appreciated what his friend did for him. He was thankful for someone listening to his prayers but getting a girlfriend wasn't his first priority.  
“Whaddya thinking 'bout?” the cute girl asked, hoping to get his attention once again, as she got bored of the repeated decor. Her arms grabbing his as she held the limp piece of bone and muscle tightly against her body.  
“The amount of neutrons of anti-gravity I'll need to have to fit through a wormhole if, at the least, two grown man would enter the wormhole at exact the same time before coming in contact wi-” Joonghoon's gaze slowly drifted of towards his side as his walking suddenly stopped. The girl's mouth would be able to make a nice home for flies if she kept it open some more. His eyes widened slightly before almost closing completely, tilting his head slightly with a nervous grin. He patted her lifeless hand as it laid on his arm.  
“Just homework. Thinking about homework.” He nodded quickly before continuing their steps as the other couple called them. Hitting himself on the forehead whenever she wasn't looking made him look even dumber but it was dumb to talk about his passion in the first place. Joonghoon has many friends, he goes out to party a lot and is very popular with the ladies.  
But it hasn't always been like this.

“Nerd! Freak!”  
“Why are you trying to act so smart, huh?”  
“You think it's funny to make us look dumb?” yelled a group of kids, all around the age of 10. They are surrounding a tinier body as it lays weakly against the wall of a school. Soft coughs were heard from the skinny boy on the ground. His pants got ripped, showing his thin young legs, and his uniform's waistcoat had been long gone. Another judging scoff sound was heard.  
“Who puts some 8-year-old in our class anyway? Just because he's smart doesn't mean he fits with us!” Other kids followed with 'yeah!'s and 'that's right!'s before the group slowly parted. After a last swift kick to the ostracized boy they all left. The big group of at least 16 heads ended with just one motionless hanging head remaining.

Kim Joonghoon, also called Chilsu, is a smart kid. He was born with the brains and after a little tweaking on his style he had the beauty.  
What he didn't had was the money nor friends.  
That was luckily solved after having numerous jobs at the age of 16. At the age of 18 he dropped out of school to only have evening courses on mechanical and other types of engineering. It gave him more time to get little jobs at companies.  
His brains helped him a lot on his way and he had made a lot of money for most of his inventions. After letting go of his horrible childhood bullying experience he changed. He dressed handsomely and created new and many friends by going out a lot. He's well known in the village for his good looks and manners but nobody knows his background, that he's actually a smart boy with brilliant brains. He plans to keep this a secret just like his original master plan.  
To create the world's very first-

“Chilsu!” Joonghoon cringed slightly. He should have never told anyone about the origin of his name, that his mom is the biggest Park Joonghoon fan and named him after his on film character. Joonghoon blinked his eyes to get out of his trance.  
“Y-yeah? What is it?” His eyes focused normally before seeing the trio stare at him oddly.  
“You okay, man? We're heading inside this café. They have fortunetellers here. We're going to get ours checked.” His friend winked and teasingly added. “Maybe you two should too, to see if you're compatible to marry.” The girlfriend hit her boyfriend, for causing the embarrassment for her good friend, as he laughed loudly. Lending his arm towards his date, Joonghoon followed.  
“Don't mind that guy. He can get really weird sometimes.” He chuckled slightly, combing the hair on the back of his head out of pure awkwardness. The girl seemed to like the idea though, giggling next to him as she just grabbed and held his hand instead.  
The double date sat down, drinks and snacks starting to fill the table between the girls and boys. Joonghoon's friend and his girlfriend started. The elderly lady fortuneteller sat at the head of the table while scribbling down their names and other information.  
Joonghoon didn't want to be rude so he played along but he himself didn't believe in fortunetelling. It was just a joke and some wild thoughts were just spoken, none that would ever be true. He sighs softly before excusing himself. Scooting his chair back he stood up and searched for any signs of a bathroom.  
“Outside, directly right, in the alley. Entrance is a white stand.” Awkwardly nodding his head as a thank he followed the orders by the older fortuneteller. Joonghoon stepped outside before stopping in the threshold of the café. His head tilted. 'How did she even know I needed to go to the toilet?'  
As people bumped and complained as he stood in the way of the exit/entrance he quickly moved on. Turning the corner of the building into an alley. He could see the white stand on the corner of the building as the alley exited on a wider road again. Joonghoon's hand rested on the heavy and cold surface of the white material, ready to open it.  
As he peeked to see if it was vacant a bright flash blinded his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm terribly sorry! I- I didn't know someone would be inside.” Joonghoon apologized straight away. Letting the material fall back in his place. Awkwardly coughing he moved a few steps back.  
“I'm sorry to bother you both but.. you know? Doing such intimate things on Seollal in a public rest room is quite inappro-” His voice faltered as the heavy tent flap opened in a rush. The guy almost stumbled outside while looking bewildered as his head turned and twisted and turned again. His eyes scanning the whole alley frantically. Though Joonghoon's gaze turned towards the pretty girl exiting the stand instead, he still thought about how odd the other guy was. A polite cough came from Joonghoon's throat before walking past the girl, entering the stand after their hectic exit. Only to discover there was nothing inside. Moving the material aside he nodded his head towards the quiet girl.  
“I was told the loo would be here. Where can I find it?” Joonghoon asked. The girl turned towards the stranger's voice.  
“The what?” The frantic boy asked instead as he held onto the girl's shoulders from behind.  
“You know. I need to find 'the Chamber of Secrets'. Find a safe haven. Answer nature's call?”  
“What is this Jackdaw speaking about?” The guy hissed between his teeth. “What kind of horrible clothing are you wearing?”  
“H-horrible clothing? Hey! Couldn't you have gotten prettier hanboks for Seollal? They're so dull and scrappy.” Joonghoon huffed as he crosses his arms. “I was asking where the toilet is, assbite.”  
Before both boys could step towards each other as their fists were raised the girl stood between them, pushing both men's chest apart.   
“Don't get your fists dirty over some peasant, master.” She remarked before grabbing her friend's hand as she started walking to the exit of the alleyway.  
“Master? Master!? Hey!” Joonghoon grabbed the male's free hand before pulling him back. “A lady should never call her boyfriend 'master'. It's tasteless and rascist!” Before the guy could answer his girlfriend stood between the two men. Her fists clenching tightly as she put them on her hips.  
“I'm Prince Bongrim's, second successor of Joseon kingdom, concubine! Of course I shall call him Master!” She huffed after her outburst. Moving the loose strands of her hair behind her ear as she glared up towards the stranger. It was quiet for a short while before a few snickers could be heard as a loud laughter soon followed.  
“Bongrim? 'Prince' Bongrim? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard! Bongrim. Ha!” Wiping some non-existing tears from his eyes, Joonghoon continued with a slight chuckle. “And what may your name be, Miss Concubine?”  
The girl lifted up her chin as she glared towards the laughing male.  
“Second successor's first and highest concubine Hyobin. Hyobin is my name, peasant.”  
His hands were raised, acting as if he were intimidated by the smaller girl's words. His eyes scanned the odd pair in front of him. He grabbed the guy's hand firmly to shake it before grabbing the woman's hand gently, laying a kiss on the back of it as an old-fashioned gentleman.  
“The name is Kim Joonghoon. Also called Chilsu by the famous character of the real actor.” He chuckled slightly. “Well you know. My mother was a very big fan of the movie 'Chilsu & Mansu'. You do know that movie right? Hell, Every Korean citizen knows that movie.” The confused stares told him otherwise.  
“What is a movie?”  
“You find my name stranger than Chilsu?”  
A frown appeared on Joonghoon's face. Something clicked after the wheels started turning in his head. Concubine. Prince Bongrim. Master. Peasant.  
“You guys aren't from here, are you?”  
In the silence that followed a soft gulp could be heard before a careful whisper followed.  
“This Seollal. It's not the year of the monkey, year 1644, is it?” The girl asked with a slight tremble in her voice. Joonghoon answered, trying to sound a bit more assuring to them and himself.  
“It's the year of the horse. 2014, miss Hyobin.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No, no, no. No! This can't possibly be true!” Bongrim was ruffling his hair as he kept repeating his mantra, walking around in high paced circles. “This isn't reality. It. Can't. Be. Hyobin!” His steps halted as he turned his body abruptly, facing Hyobin with an angered face.  
“Master.” She began with a light bow. “I can't believe this happening either but using up your energy like this won't solve anything, master.” With a big sigh Bongrim sat himself down, crossed legs and crossed arms to show his annoyance by this event. Joonghoon scraped his throat awkwardly.  
“So you guys aren't from around here, ey?” He nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the situation. “You guys...” Joonghoon gasped before showing his brightening grin, snipping his fingers as he pointed towards the pair. “Belong to the Seollal event!” An amazed smile formed his lips. “They've outdone themselves this year. Even getting good actors. You guys must be on your way to become famous!”  
He chuckled as he walked around, ranting in his mind while letting some sentences escape his lips.  
“Yeah.. That must be it.. So there should be..” Joonghoon snipped his fingers again as he turned towards the other male on the ground. “Where is the hidden camera?!”  
A big sigh followed with a grant laugh followed as Joonghoon continued searching around. “You guys had me there for a while. Making me believe you're some time travelers. Ha! I was almost foo-”  
As Joonghoon's gaze fell onto the helpless face of Bongrim his words faltered.  
“Don't tell me..”

“Where in heaven's name are you taking us, Chilsu!?” A panting prince exclaimed. Bongrim held tightly onto Hyobin's hand as he was dragged by Joonghoon.  
“Just follow me and don't act... Weird!” He growled back. Bongrim tightened his grip on Hyobin's hand as she quietly followed. The stares of the people passing by not directed to any one of the two but towards the foul-looking grunting bull dragging the pair along.   
After a while of dragging and pulling the trio managed to enter an apartment building hall. As the boys rested their backs, against the tiled wall to refill their lungs, Hyobin corrected her ruffled skirt. She huffed lightly and held up her chin. A quick glance towards her made the panting prince stand right up.  
“Wherever we are must mean it is owned by you. Show us to your private chamber, Chilsu.” Bongrim commanded. A chuckle forced it's way out of Joonghoon's sore throat, standing himself up to get the keys out of his pocket.  
“This place isn't mine. Just an abnormally tiny part of it. Let us go, Hyobin.” Although he answered the prince his gaze fell on the girl's stern features. His eyes smiling as he enjoyed ignoring the male stranger. Joonghoon raised his arm for her to take and when she complied after a short hesitation he guided them the way towards the elevators.  
Once inside the crammed little place, and the sliding doors closed with a ding, all hell broke loose. Bongrim clammed himself against the railing, knuckles whitening as he could see all his blood draining from his face through the mirrored wall.  
“What is this!? Where are you bringing us!? You peasant! How dare you upset a prince's stomach!” chantings of god's name followed in hisses as the elevator continued it's way up.  
Hyobin stood quietly as always, her hand giving away her secret fear as she clamped onto the railing too. Although her face remained straight Joonghoon knew that she must have been as panicked as Bongrim was.  
Her hurried steps gave her fear away as well after the elevator came to a stop at a floor.  
“No Hyobin.” Joonghoon began as he pushed Bongrim back into the corner as he was about to sprint out. “This isn't my floor yet.” Joonghoon smiled awkwardly, giving a small bow to the stranger entering the elevator. Hyobin quietly but hesitantly walked back into the foreign moving box.  
Bongrim was a lot more relaxed now, on the outside, at least he thought so. He tried to keep his cool with the pretty woman, who had entered the elevator, nearby. Even though the fake facade didn't stop her curious glances.  
Joonghoon felt absolutely embarrassed at the awkward pair. Bringing 'friends' over whom stand stiffly in an elevator while clamping onto whatever they can doesn't help his image in his apartment building.  
A loud ring tone echoed through the small cubicle and Bongrim literally jumped up and a away, as far away as possible in the small area possible. The tune continued on as Joonghoon grabbed his mobile device, glancing at the frightened prince.  
“You should be honored to have been able to be this close to a prince!” Bongrim hissed at the clueless woman. He huffed before lifting his chin mighty in the air. Having forgotten about his fear for this terrifying cubicle but trying and wanting to forget his childish act of jumping and screaming for some dumb musical box. Joonghoon rolled his eyes and held his mobile to his ear just as the doors opened. Motioning for the two to come with him. As he stepped out of the elevator the stare of the woman burned into the back of his head uncomfortably.  
“Joonghoon here.”  
“Chilsu! Is that toilet in Africa or something?” The other answered right before Joonghoon's eyes widened, slapping himself in the face.  
“Goddammit. I'm sorry! S-something came into my way. Or more like. Somebody and.. I'll make it up another time! Bye!” Before the answer could be heard Joonghoon hang up and fiddles with his keys. As he unlocked the door he swung the door open, revealing his humble place.  
“Home, sweet home.”  
The pair stormed in, not bothering to take off their shoes as they looked around frantically. Joonghoon blinked his eyes, staring at the two, as he removed his own shoes. He followed them inside and sat on his couch, watching the duo run and look around. The quiet and lovely Hyobin girl suddenly turned a full 180 degrees. She seemed more alike the goofy prince right now but still kept her charismatic calculating look.  
As the pair began calming down in the hyper modern house they stood still in front of the sitting peasant.  
“Master Bongrim. I've noticed we're not in public anymore. And, if I may say so myself, we do know this peasant called Chilsu for a while now. Since we should probably use him may I use informal speech to you and him in between these four walls, sir?” Hyobin began, her hands neatly folded in front of her stomach.  
An evil glint flashed in Bongrim's eyes as a lazy smirk formed around his lips.  
“Please do, Hyobin Concubine. You have my permission to.”  
Joonghoon looked from one to another, not quite understanding the situation and what the sweet quiet girl was particularly asking for.

A loud roar-like scream followed with flying cushions, taken from the sofa, speeding passed Joonghoon's head. Startling him a lot.   
“WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME IS GOING ON!?”


End file.
